Tsukasa Ebisu
Tsukasa Ebisu (恵比寿つかさ, Ebisu Tsukasa) is a character in the Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight franchise, original to Re:LIVE. She is a second-year student from the Stage Expression Course at Frontier School of Arts. While she strikes some as fun-loving and shallow, her acting skills are undeniable, and she stands alongside Shizuha at the top of the class. A Stage Girl who cares about her friends deeply. Raised by a strict family, dorm life has brought out a new side of her that's all about fashion and cheap snacks.https://www.en.revuestarlight-relive.com/character/tsukasa/ Appearance Misora: "Maybe she's in the Entertainment Course... She Tsukasa was really pretty." - Frontier School of Arts Story: Part 2 Misora has described Tsukasa's appearance as "pretty" multiple times. Tsukasa has lilac-purple eyes and short wavy orange hair. Her Frontier uniform consists of a white button-up shirt, a red ribbon bow, a burgundy pleated skirt with gold trimmings, black socks, and brown shoes. She also owns a beige sweater, but often ties it around her waist. Her accessories consist of gold jewelry and a scrunchie that she holds on her wrist. She has stated that she doesn't have any piercings, but appears to have earrings in some art. Personality She is often interpreted by others as someone who isn't serious. She cares deeply for her friends. Because of her strict upbringing, she appreciates the freedom that comes from living in the dorm. She takes advantage of this by wearing and eating what she wants.https://www.en.revuestarlight-relive.com/character/tsukasa/ She is shown to have confidence in her musical skills. Tsukasa: "I've learned to play different instruments, so I'm confident in my sense of rhythm and ear for music." - Main Menu (Tsukasa Ebisu, Frontier School of Arts costume) Other people have described Tsukasa as having good manners, which is most likely due to her upbringing. Both Aruru and Misora have made comments about this. Misora: "You Aruru almost bumped into someone. She Tsukasa dodged you really gracefully, though." - Frontier School of Arts Story: Part 2 Aruru: "You got real good manners, Tsukasa-chan." - Manga (Greeting) Background She grew up in a strict household, and it is implied that her family is wealthy. Her parents didn't allow her to watch TV. However, they did take her to plays. These plays left a huge impression on her, inspiring her to want to perform in theater. According to Tsukasa, she "pleaded" to her parents to let her attend Frontier School of Arts. Lalafin describes Tsukasa as being "really serious and a hard worker" in the past and having no experience when she first enrolled to Frontier School of Arts. Tsukasa learned quickly and started landing major roles. "She was even Shizuha's rival for a while", Lalafin states. Tsukasa landed her first lead role in a play for a contest, and everyone thought that they would win an award because of her. However, she got hurt right before the contest. This affected Tsukasa deeply. Lalafin: "It injury took the wind out of her Tsukasa's sails, and she hasn't really been into performing since then." Aruru: "She hasn't recovered from her injury?" Lalafin: "I heard she should've healed up by now, but she says she's not ready yet." - Frontier School of Arts Story: Part 4 Tsukasa admits that adjusting to dorm life wasn't easy on her. She started "hating a lot of it, and was down in the dumps" and wanted to be left alone. This all changed when Aruru and Misora reached out to her. Plot Warning: Plot spoilers ahead. Frontier School of Arts Story Part 2 Tsukasa is first introduced after Aruru almost bumps into her. Part 4 Misora shares a note from Shizuha concerning their next new S-Con member. Lalafin becomes visibly concerned after reading Tsukasa's name. Lalafin describes Tsukasa as being "really serious and a hard worker" in the past and having no experience when she first enrolled to Frontier School of Arts. Tsukasa learned quickly and started landing major roles. "She was even Shizuha's rival for a while", Lalafin states. Tsukasa landed her first lead role in a play for a contest, and everyone thought that they would win an award because of her. However, she got hurt right before the contest. This affected Tsukasa deeply. Lalafin: "It injury took the wind out of her Tsukasa's sails, and she hasn't really been into performing since then." Aruru: "She hasn't recovered from her injury?" Lalafin: "I heard she should've healed up by now, but she says she's not ready yet." - Frontier School of Arts Story: Part 4 Lalafin states that there are rumors being spread that Tsukasa spends her free time just chilling in town. Because of these rumors, Tsukasa hasn't had a good reputation. Aruru, Misora, and Lalafin discover that Tsukasa frequents a candy shop in the shopping district and decide to look for her there. After they find her, Lalafin suggests that they pounce on her from behind. Misora is against the idea. Regardless, Lalafin goes through with the idea on her own, capturing Tsukasa's attention. Tsukasa notices them wearing the Frontier School of Arts uniform and recognizes Lalafin. Part 5 Tsukasa lies, ineffectively, that she is unable to perform because of her foot injury. Believing her, Aruru chases after Tsukasa and offers to make adjustments to the script just so she can perform. Aruru and Misora start opening up about how much Tsukasa's story of making it from "zero experience to getting main roles" inspired them, and how much they related to it. They also claim that other Stage Girls would also be inspired and relate to Tsukasa's story, and beg for her to reconsider. Tsukasa relents but tells them not to place their expectations too high. Part 6 Misora states that their rehearsals have improved now that Tsukasa has joined their team. During lunch, Tsukasa asks Shizuha why she recommended her and Lalafin for the roles. Shizuha claims that they seemed to be a "perfect fit". While discussing why Shizuha should fill the last slot for their team, Tsukasa mentions that she was asking around and found out that Shizuha wasn't currently on any team. Shizuha turns down the offer, claiming that her role on the S-Con committee would affect her impartiality. Part 7 Tsukasa takes part in convincing Shizuha to join their team. Part 8 Tsukasa shows concern for Shizuha continuing to make edits to the script while being tired. Lalafin comments on Tsukasa's progress during practice. Tsukasa shows determination to get better. Lalafin: "You seem like you're back in form, Tsukasa. You're not getting tired anymore, right?" Tsukasa: "Yeah, I won't be bested by any first-years! Or even you, Shizuha and Lalafin!" - Frontier School of Arts Story: Part 8 Part 9 Tsukasa and the other girls finish their first big performance together. They win, and celebrate in the cafeteria. Tsukasa is nibbling candy in the corner when Misora encourages her to celebrate with the other girls. A few days later, Shizuha reveals that all of them have qualified to go to the Performance Festival. Part 10 Tsukasa mentions that they have been making headlines on social media. She criticizes an article questioning their qualification for being "all conjecture with no foundation in reality". She begins to list all the negative comments made about them and expresses concern whether Aruru and Misora have seen the criticism yet. Tsukasa states she is determined that they will change the public's opinion on them and their school. Tsukasa and the other girls are suddenly offered by Elle an audition "for the stage they desire". They accept, agreeing to compete with other schools for the stage. Main Story - #03 | The Frontier Spirit Part 1 Tsukasa sends an invitation on behalf of Frontier School of Arts to the Seisho Music Academy Actor Training Department's 99th Class. Mahiru comments that the letter "came in a nice envelope, and the handwriting is very neat". Initially, it is unknown that the letter comes from her as she did not leave any name or address and only wrote: "Come to the park marked on the map tomorrow at dusk, without fail". They believe it is an invitation to duel and agree to go. Part 2 Once the girls arrive, Tsukasa is surprised and starts to feel bad about the letter. She admits that the letter "was a bit weird" while Aruru explains that they invited Seisho to watch their new play, an original performance called "Captain Twins". Claudine expresses confusion as to why Frontier didn't write their names on the letter and found it to be rude. Tsukasa admits that she was the one who wrote the letter and left the name of their school out on purpose. She explains that Frontier wrote an invitation to Siegfeld girls earlier, but was turned down because they "don't have time to waste on the likes of Frontier students". Tsukasa says that she isn't surprised that they were turned down by Siegfeld because of Frontier's poor reputation, and admits that this was the reason why she didn't sign the letter. Tsukasa: "So I thought if I signed the letter, you'd refuse to come." - Main Story - #03 | The Frontier Spirit (Part 2) Tsukasa apologizes for coming off as rude to Seisho and takes full responsibility for the letter, not wanting the blame to be put on her friends. She asks them to please see Frontier's play. Aruru explains that Tsukasa is "really sorry" for the letter and asks Seisho if it's alright for Tsukasa to perform with Frontier. Claudine says that it's alright, so Frontier prepare to perform their play at the park when they are suddenly transported to the audition stage. They still go on with the performance. Part 3 Frontier is praised by Seisho. Tsukasa is happy about this and enthusiastically calls the Seisho girls "all right". Part 4 After Frontier's performance, Maya points out that Tsukasa's acting was "on a really high level". Main Story - #05 | Pressing Times Part 3 Nana compliments Tsukasa's pirouettes and steps and asks if it would be alright for her to teach her the combination later. Tsukasa says that she doesn't mind, but asks why. Nana explains that she thought it was amazing and then says that "Every day at Frontier must be a blast with so many fun girls!" Tsukasa says that she could say the same thing about Seisho. Lalafin and Tsukasa start to debate over which one of them is more amusing. Nana overhears this conversation and Lalafin offers to show her Tsukasa's "weird outfits" next time they meet. Main Story - #06 | Re LIVE Part 1 Tsukasa starts to feel a bit sick thinking about how many Korosu they have to take on but continues on after Aruru's words of encouragement. Part 3 Tsukasa starts to feel worn out along with the other girls but continues on. Part 4 Tsukasa is happy for the Seisho girls after they regain their memories. Hello to Halloween Coming soon... Relationships Frontier School of Arts Aruru Their first meeting was when Aruru nearly bumped into Tsukasa in the cafeteria. Misora Misora: "I'd like to see more of your performances and share the stage with you!" - Frontier School of Arts Story: Part 5 Misora watched Tsukasa perform at last year's S-Con and thought she was "amazing" and "brilliant". Misora forgets about this when she re-encounters Tsukasa in the cafeteria. While trying to convince Tsukasa to join their team, Misora remembers Tsukasa performance and uses it as an example of why Tsukasa should perform again. Tsukasa has mentioned that she and Misora cook together, and once even used candy as an ingredient for cooking. Misora has stated multiple times that she finds Tsukasa to be "pretty". Lalafin Lalafin: "She'll be a tough one. This is a job for your senpai Lalafin! We've got a special bond as second-year students, you know!" - Frontier School of Arts Story: Part 4 The extent of their relationship prior to the events in Frontier School of Arts Story is unknown. However, it is shown that they knew of each other and interacted. Lalafin knew of the rumors about Tsukasa and had shown some signs of believing them when she described her as a "maverick", and expressed concern when Shizuha picked Tsukasa for the team. However, Lalafin was aware of Tsukasa's skills as a performer and admitted that they needed her on the team. She agrees to help Aruru and Misora convince Tsukasa to join them. Tsukasa finds Lalafin to be the most amusing student at Frontier. Lalafin disagrees and believes Tsukasa is the most amusing. Lalafin: "It's adorable how you get sulky so easily and then binge-eat candy, and buy wacky outfits..." - Main Story - #05 | Pressing Times (Part 3) Lalafin admits that she finds it amusing to watch Tsukasa's antics. Shizuha Tsukasa: "Have I ever seen Shizuha get angry? No, I can't say I have." - Main Menu (Tsukasa Ebisu, Revue costume) The extent of their relationship prior to the events in Frontier School of Arts Story is unknown. However, it is shown that they were rivals for a while. Shizuha was aware of Tsukasa's skills as a performer and admitted that she picked her for the team because she "seemed to be a perfect fit" for the role. Seisho Music Academy Kaoruko Tsukasa: "Before I thought you were kind of hard to approach. But you've got a cute side that makes it easy to like you." - Hello to Halloween (Part 2, Kaoruko and Volunteering) Although the two of them knew of each other before, their first significant interaction is during the "Hello to Halloween" event. Tsukasa thinks Kaoruko hates her because of the invitation she wrote during the events of the Main Story, but Kaoruko brushes it off stating that she's "famous for having an open mind and an open heart" and looks past the incident. Tsukasa asks Kaoruko to volunteer at a Halloween event at her old kindergarten and states that she'd prefer Kaoruko to volunteer because she heard that Kaoruko came from "a long line of traditional Japanese dancers". Tsukasa admits that she looks up to Kaoruko because she doesn't have the same kind of skills and thinks that she would be a good dance teacher. Tsukasa also admits that she initially thought of Kaoruko as "hard to approach", but now realizes that Kaoruko has "a cute side that makes it easy to like" her. Tsukasa also thinks of Kaoruko as being funny. Nana Coming soon... Revues The Revue featuring Seisho Music Academy versus Frontier School of Arts Trivia * Her astrological sign is Capricorn. * According to a theater conversation with Misora, Tsukasa doesn't usually shop for clothes at the mall and prefers to go to secondhand stores or buy online. * According to a theater conversation with Shizuha, Tsukasa is a speed reader. * When she was little, her parents would reward her with stickers for each completed chore. * On days off, she gets up early and keeps busy. She believes that "sleeping in seems like a waste of time". * She has stated that she has never been to a summer beach house, but would like to visit one day. * Her family had a housekeeper. * Tsukasa's favorite gift is a chocolate corn stick. * According to Lalafin, although Tsukasa is good at acting, she's terrible at lying. * She is scared of getting her ears pierced. Gallery Stage Cards Frontier School of Arts Tsukasa Ebisu.png|Frontier School of Arts Tsukasa Ebisu Veteran Pirate Tsukasa Ebisu.png|Veteran Pirate Tsukasa Ebisu Wild Spiderwitch Tsukasa Ebisu.png|Wild Spiderwitch Tsukasa Ebisu Holiday Felicitations! Tsukasa Ebisu.jpg|Holiday Felicitations! Tsukasa Ebisu Cheshire Cat Tsukasa Ebisu.png|Cheshire Cat Tsukasa Ebisu Cheshire Cat Tsukasa Ebisu (Model Sheet).jpg|Cheshire Cat Tsukasa Ebisu (Model Sheet) Genie_of_the_Lamp_Tsukasa_Ebisu.png|Genie of the Lamp Tsukasa Ebisu Memoirs A Surprising Skill.png|A Surprising Skill Trendy Snacks.jpg|Trendy Snacks Friends at the Aquarium.jpg|Friends at the Aquarium Trick-or-Treat 2018.jpg|Trick-or-Treat 2018 The Glass Slipper's Unchosen.png|The Glass Slipper's Unchosen Found an Egg!.png|Found an Egg! Testing Luck in the New Year.png|Testing Luck in the New Year Cat Research!.png|Cat Research! Summer Holiday.png|Summer Holiday References Category:Characters Category:Frontier Students Category:Stage Girls